


Invisible Control

by crescent_gaia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was times like these that he  finally felt he had any control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Control

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters. Set after the scene in Prisoner of Azkaban where the Marauder's Map insults Snape and Harry is yelled at by Remus. Please Enjoy!

Remus put the map away in a drawer before he sat down in his chair. He tapped his fingers on the desktop, wondering how Harry found the map in the first place. He was a bit too angry to ask Harry about that and decided that it didn't matter in the end. He unlocked the drawer the map was in and laid it out in front of him. "I swear I am up to no good," he whispered and watched the map came to life. He smiled a small bit, a pang in his heart that this was one of the last creations he made with his friends. He scanned the map, seeing that Harry was on his way back to the Tower. He nodded at that and turned to a different matter. He easily found where one Severus Snape was going and checked to see if anybody else was going to be around. When he saw that it was only Snape, he said "Mischief managed," and made sure the map cleared. He put it back in the drawer and locked it before getting up and making a quick descent to the dungeons. He had a thought about how to make up the evening with his potions master.

Snape had just closed the door to his chambers before sinking into a chair. He was exhausted and more than he realized. It didn't help that there were extra patrols being asked of the teachers. Or the fact that he was still trying to keep an eye on Harry from time to time. What really got to him was the fact that, even though he didn't want to admit it, the names brought back the worse of his memories at Hogwarts. He glared at the door as someone knocked on it. "What?" He asked.

"Severus," Remus said.

Snape sighed and thought about letting Remus enter for a long moment. He moved his hand and the door opened. "What do you want?" He asked as he made no move to get up.

Remus walked in and closed the door behind him. "To apologize."

"You can't apologize for something that you didn't do," Snape pointed out. "Or for ghosts that are determined to follow me around for the rest of my life." He paused as he looked at Remus. "In truth, I wasn't sure that I did want to see you right now. Why did you lie?"

"Because you don't need to know what that is," Remus said. "I can deal with it."

"Right," Snape said as he moved to get up. "Just get out Remus. I don't want to deal with you tonight."

Remus let Severus get up before he moved quickly and grabbed Severus' arm. He turned Severus and kissed the man roughly before pressing him back to the wall. He broke the kiss for a second, raising Severus' arms to the wall before saying a wordless charm that held them in place. "I do think it is more than enough time to remove the stick from your ass."

"Considering what we do, I think you push it in more," Snape said as he looked to see what Remus was doing.

"I could gag you as well if you want," Remus said.

"The events of last week prove that would be useless," Severus said with a smirk. He didn't protest as he felt his pants be removed and then another wordless charm to undress the rest of him. "I don't think I want to know where you learned how to do that."

"Dormitories weren't the best places to make noise," Remus said with a smirk as he watched Severus wrinkle his nose.

"You could at least put some heat on," Severus said as he tried to get himself to be more comfortable.

"No," Remus said as he moved over and started to stroke Severus' cock. "Unlike other nights, I'm in charge for once."

"Oh, say it like you mean it," Severus said with a smirk.

Remus narrowed his eyes and gave Severus' cock a squeeze. "Say again?"

"You're not convincing," Severus said with a smirk. "If you're really going to be on top, then I need to know that you're in charge. Squeezing my cock? It only excites me more."

Remus started flicking the tip of Severus' cock, using a bit of nail as he did so. He knew that it was the one thing that Severus hated him doing. "Are you going to shut up?"

"No," Severus said with a smirk. "If you came up here, you would like the use of my mouth."

Remus glared and continued what he was doing. He smirked as he saw that Severus was twitching with this. He changed hands, continuing his bit of torture as he got a clean tube. He put the opening in a bit of water to help with a bit of friction before shoving it into Severus' ass. He raised an eyebrow as Severus didn't yell out from the penetration. "You're not happy?"

"It's the right amount of pain - you just need to push in deeper," Severus said. He groaned as he felt the tube go deeper into his ass. "And in and out - must I do everything?"

Remus was about to say something as the tube started to go in and out on its own. He stopped what he was doing to Severus' cock. "You're not allowed to cum."

Severus groaned as he made himself stop using magic on the test tube. It had felt good and he looked down at Remus. "Well?"

"I might leave you like this," Remus said as he took hold of the test tube and twisted it hard. He smiled as he heard Severus yelp and then groan at that. He was trying to ignore his own cock in his pants that just wanted to thrust long and hard into Severus. He knew he had to wait.

"No you won't," Severus said with a chuckle. "The mild Remus Lupin who can't even admit to himself that he's aroused and close to his own orgasm. Forced to think that he's in control and realize that he's not and never will be. I hold the leash, Remus. Or do you not remember?"

Remus slowly slid the tube out of Severus ass before thrusting it in one more time. As he heard Severus moan in pain, he started to thrust the test tube in and out as hard as he could. As he continued to hear the moans of pain, he pulled out his cock and started to stroke himself hard. It only took a short while for Severus to cum and then hearing a barked order. "What?"

"Stop," Severus commanded. He saw that Remus did stop what he was doing. "You're not allowed until tomorrow night," he said.

Remus readjusted himself and nodded a yes. "See you tomorrow then," he said as he left Severus hanging on the wall. He banged the door open and slammed it behind him before he went, frustrated, to his own rooms.

Severus sighed. "Child," he said as he undid himself from the wall. He sank to the floor after he did so. He hadn't felt this good in ages. He was going to remember to treat his wolf the next night as a reward for giving the master exactly what he wanted – to finally feel that he was in control.


End file.
